


Game, Set and Match

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [35]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: Something is wrong, Bokuto is not answering his calls. Akaashi knows he's being irrational but what if something has happened to his partner...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Game, Set and Match

Keiji was puzzled, he was sure Bokuto should be home. He’d told him he was staying in planning to watch the big game later. If a case had come up and he’d been called into work Keiji was sure he would have called him. So why he wasn’t answering his cell phone was a mystery.

Finally he gave up pacing up and down his living room. It was no use, if he wanted to find the answer he would just have to go over there. It was quite obvious he wouldn’t be able to relax until he did. He was irritated at himself too. Since when had he nothing better to concern himself with than his partner? He laughed mirthlessly as he drove across town, if Yukie could see this she’d have a field day. Tell him it was obvious he had a romantic attachment to his partner, such that he couldn’t rest without thinking about him every five minutes. Poppycock, it was at least at ten minute intervals. And he could rest, really he could. It was just…. 

He tapped his fingers irritably on the steering wheel as he waited for the lights to change. When had he become so obsessed? He thought back, he’d always known Bokuto was attractive, and anthropologically speaking an alpha male like himself was bound to find that appealing, but when had it got to this point? He sighed; he just couldn’t pinpoint it. Over the last four years Bokuto had just become a part of his life that now he couldn’t seem to manage without. It had been a slow and gradual process; each case they worked together brought them a little closer. Falling in love was supposed to be a sudden process wasn’t it?

Keiji started at the sound of an impatient horn behind him and quickly moved off. He was as much shocked by his own thought processes as startled by the driver behind. Falling in love? Where had that thought come from? Had he? Was he? He shook his head; busy traffic was no place to be distracted by thoughts such as those. He pushed them to the back of his mind.

Pulling up outside of Bokuto’s apartment he switched off and they immediately flooded back. He tried to rationalise it in his head but emotions were way beyond the scope of rational thought. His mind played through the words of all the songs he had heard defining love and he had to admit many of them rang horribly true to what he was feeling. He knew he missed Bokuto as soon as he left him, he thought about him constantly, he was his first thought in the morning and his last thought at night. He certainly knew that if Bokuto looked at another man or woman the green eyed monster of jealousy stirred in his blood, although he had so far managed to keep it chained up out of public view. 

He dropped his head into his hands, admit it Keiji, he said to himself, you’ve done the one thing you told yourself you would never do; the one thing that could bring you more pain than even your parents leaving had done. You’ve fallen for your partner. You are going to look the world’s biggest fool when he turns around and tells you that he could never love a cold and rational scientist who doesn’t believe in God, marriage, or having children.

He looked up at Bokuto’s window, he should leave but he knew he couldn’t. If he did he would be back to square one and a coward to boot. Keiji composed his face into friendly concern and got out of his car. He headed up to Bokuto’s apartment and knocked. After a few minutes, the door opened and a harassed figure in jeans and a t-shirt looked at him.

“Akaashi. Is something wrong?” Bokuto ran a hand through his already unruly hair then waved Keiji inside.

“No Bokuto san, in fact I came to ask you the same question, you haven’t been picking up your phone.” Keiji explained, as he followed him down the hall.

Bokuto pulled it from his pocket and frowned. “I forgot to charge it; the battery’s flat.”

“You look a bit out of sorts Bokuto san, is something wrong?”

“Just my TV, I can’t get any picture at all. Trust it to pick today to go wrong when the game starts in an hour. You aren’t any good at fixing TV’s are you Akaashi?”

Keiji laughed. “Sorry Bokuto san but what gives you the idea that I know how to fix a TV?”

“Well you’re a squint, you know about science, and you fixed my back.” Even Bokuto could see the flaws in his own reasoning but he was desperate to watch the game.

Keiji tilted his head to one side thoughtfully. “TV, aching back? Yes I can see the connection,” he chuckled. "Honestly Bokuto san you need an electrical engineer not a forensic anthropologist. Sarukui could probably have helped you.”

“Yeah I expect he could have,” Bokuto sighed. “Right now I could throw the darned thing right through that window.”

“Well before you defenestrate any electrical appliances Bokuto san I’ll tell you why I was trying to call you. I was going to ask if you wanted to come and watch the game at my place.”

“Akaashi you don’t have a TV.”

“That statement was factually correct until,” Keiji checked his watch, “approximately six hours ago.”

“You finally got a TV?”

Keiji nodded.

Bokuto grabbed his keys and headed for the door. “Come on Akaashi what are you waiting for?”

Keiji smiled and followed him. They took separate cars since Keiji had driven over and he was not at all surprised to find Bokuto parked outside his building when he arrived. They headed up in the elevator. “Bokuto san please tell me you did not use the siren just to get here faster.”

Bokuto flashed him a guilty look. “Only a couple of times Akaashi.”

Keiji shook his head and opened his door, ushering him in. Bokuto headed straight for the living room, his jaw dropping at the sight of a complete 72 inch plasma screen home cinema system.

“Akaashi I love you!”

Keiji found himself enveloped in a bear hug, lifted from the floor, and swung right round.

As his feet landed again he gasped. “It’s only a television Bokuto san don’t exaggerate.”

Bokuto looked at Keiji’s flushed face close to his. “Who said I was exaggerating? I never tell someone I love them without meaning it.”

“You love me? Why?”

“If I have to give you a list we’ll be here all night. Let’s just say I love everything about you. Akaashi why are you crying? Have I upset you?” He brushed away a tear with one firm hand.

“No Bokuto san, these are happy tears. I love you too Bokuto san, I finally realised it today. But I never dreamed you would feel the same. Please tell me it’s not just because of the TV.” 

Bokuto pulled him in for a deep and lingering kiss that turned his knees to jelly. Finally pulling back he said, “Akaashi I have been in love with you for so long I can’t really remember when it started, the TV has nothing to do with it.”

Keiji looked at him stunned. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You weren’t ready Akaashi, you said yourself you only just realised. A few weeks ago you were still asking me if it was worth it, remember? If I’d told you then, and believe me I wanted to, what would you have done?”

Keiji nodded, understanding. “What I’ve always done, run away from it, rationalised it, told you it was just a biological reaction.”

“And now?”

He smiled. “Now I know it’s real, and worth it. So what happens now?”

“Now we sit on that couch…”

“And watch the game?”

“Akaashi there are far better things to do on a couch than watch hockey?”

“Why don’t you show me?”

“I plan on doing just that, as soon as I set your DVR.”


End file.
